Camshaft adjusters are used to adjust the relative angular position between the crankshaft and the camshaft of an internal combustion engine. Such camshaft adjusters typically comprise a drive member, which is coupled to the crankshaft, for example, by means of a chain or a belt; an output member, which is usually coupled to the camshaft in a rotationally fixed manner; and an adjusting shaft, which makes it possible to adjust an angular position of the output member relative to the drive member.
The drive shaft, the adjusting shaft and the output shaft come into operative connection with each other in a transmission, so that the net result is mechanical friction in the transmission due to the bearing arrangements and the mutual interference. In order to reduce the mechanical friction, it is customary to lubricate the transmission of the camshaft adjuster with oil.
For example, the publication DE 10 2005 059 860 A1, which is most likely the closest prior art, discloses a lubricant circuit of a camshaft adjuster. In the lubricant circuit a lubricant is fed to the camshaft adjuster by way of the camshaft and is discharged again through the outlet ports. Integrated into the lubricant circuit is, among other things, a filter screen, in order to filter out the dirt particles in the lubricant.